(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smokeless barbeque grill, and in particular to one which utilized infrared ray to heat the food on the grate and a water basin to produce water vapor to add moisture to the food thereby making it juicy and delicious to eat.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ever since mankind's realization of how to control fire for the purposes of providing heat and light, the cooking behavior of grilling food has continuously become popularized along with the historical development of human beings. Even with the availability of the electric grill, inconvenience remains as a main issue when trying to grill meat and other foods, where the total grilling time has to be set in advance and the accuracy of the time set relies mostly from past grilling experiences. As the electric grill does not allow people to frequently open it to check the cooking status of the food, most people prefer using conventional charcoal grills, with an open grilling space provided on the top of the upper grate of the grill. When using the conventional charcoal grill for grilling, the fat from the food and the BBQ sauce poured onto the meat, drips through the grate easily, which puts out the burned charcoal briquettes—lowering the heat necessary to cook food—and further creates smoke—mixed with the gas of oil and ashes—that is harmful to the human respiratory system and also causes environmental problems.
As commonly known, the charcoal briquettes, when burned, will transform into embers radiating the heat and providing the highest grilling efficiency and the highest heat temperature right above it. Even when placing the charcoal briquettes away from the center of the grill to prevent the dripping of fat from the food or BBQ sauce from spilling onto the briquettes, the flame created from burning the charcoal briquettes still rises from the center of the grill, and fails to effectively cook the food that is off to the side or off-center. It is unavoidable to place the charcoal briquettes right beneath the grilling food when using the charcoal grill. Thus, when using the conventional charcoal grill, the resulted grilling smoke inevitably contaminates the grilled food, environment and also creates harmful effects to the human respiratory systems.
Some people think that the smoke—created from the burning of the charcoal—added to the skin of the meats make the grilled meat taste better, as the smoke makes it skin crispy. Nonetheless, this viewpoint is not appropriate. The food itself can be tasty when grilled with appropriate fire control; the tastiness of the food should not unnecessarily rely on the smoke added to its skin. Moreover, people nowadays are aware of the fact that the smoke of charcoal contains small amount of carcinogenic substances. Grilling food with higher exposure to the smoke does more harm to the human body. The problem of the grilling smoke is, thus, not just a matter of personal preferences, it relates further to the problem of a healthy diet, and should be eliminated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a barbecue grill which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.